Pretty In Pink
by Nate The Ape
Summary: A lustful Ty Lee demonstrates her "make love, not war," philosophy to Sokka. No nonsense Ty Lokka lemon/smutfic. Takes place sometime shortly after The Chase.


**Really, there is a sad lack of Sokka/Ty Lee smut in this section. There's like thirty pages of Zuko/Katara lemons, but even though they're damn near canon, the Sokka/Ty Lee ones don't even make up a whole page! So I wrote one. Enjoy this _other_ meeting of water and fire.**

* * *

><p>Sokka couldn't sleep.<p>

Normally the Water Tribe youth had little trouble nodding off in his bedroll. But tonight, sleep was proving unusually-and frustratingly-elusive.

Maybe it was the light of the waxing moon, or how it reminded him too much of Yue. Maybe it was the distressing recent memories of being stuck in the rock crack, powerless to save or defend himself-especially when the mother sabertooth moose lion had arrived on the scene-that played over and over in his mind. Or maybe he was just feeling fidgety.

Whatever the reason, he just couldn't get comfortable or get his mind to shut down.

Resigned to insomnia, he sighed in defeat and carefully slid out of his bedroll, half-naked. Slipping on his shirt and boots first, Sokka decided that he would go take a long walk in the woods for a while. Hopefully, it would tire him out by the time he got back to camp.

As he stood and stretched, careful not to disturb his companions, it also occurred to Sokka that he could possibly do some nocturnal hunting as well, prompting him to take his boomerang and machete along.

With utmost caution, delicately placing one foot in front of the other, he began to slink away from the camp, praying the vibrations wouldn't wake Toph. Thankfully, there was no sound from her stone tent.

Appa was awake too, lazily chewing his cud. Seeing Sokka up and about to leave their group at such a late hour, the bison's half-lidded gray eyes opened as he swung his massive head in the teen's direction, uttering a soft grunt of puzzlement.

"Shhh!" Sokka replied nervously, placing his finger to his own lips.

"It's okay Appa," he reassured the beast. "I'm just taking a walk for a while. I'll be back later, don't worry."

The bison's response was to lightly snort in dismissal before settling down to continue ruminating, leaving Sokka to continue on his way.

Their latest camp had been made close to a small lake, and Sokka could hear the plaintive, tremolo calls of loon-cormorants filtering through the trees as he walked among their trunks, an eerie yet beautiful sound. Crickets and other insects sang in the bushes and grass, while tree frogs called from branches.

Wherever it fell, the moonlight silvered and transformed everything, every fallen log, every pine needle, and every single blade of grass or frond of a fern. It was lovely beyond words. And comforting.

All too aware of who had nobly taken the slain Moon Spirit's place in the heavens, walking under the moon like this gave Sokka a secret sense of peace and closeness to his first love. The moonlight made it feel like Yue was caressing him with its beams somehow, embracing him in silver-white folds.

As crazy it seemed-and there was no way Sokka would've dared tell even his sister about it-sometimes, on nights where there was a mild wind with the moon up, it sounded a lot to Sokka almost like Yue was singing to him on that wind, to the point where he felt he heard an honest-to-Tui _word_ now and again, spoken in that lilting voice.

What he didn't know was that another female admirer, smitten by his looks and filled with desire, was watching him from somewhere very near as he walked among the trees.

As he walked along through the ferns covering the forest floor, the Water Tribe youth suddenly heard a light rustle off to his right in the fallen leaves, then another. Based on the size, it sounded like a hare-raccoon, or maybe a porcupine-possum. Both were very good eating.

Eagerly, grinning in delight, Sokka slowly took his boomerang out from behind his back and gripped it tightly as he slowly stalked forward.

But with all attention focused on the animal, he didn't notice his own stalker until she was right _there_, bounding through the boughs and leaping down at him with a feline agility.

"What the-" Sokka squawked in shock.

At first the teen thought he'd disturbed a giant gibbon, and was about to pay the price. He'd seen the wooly coated apes swinging through the trees underneath them a couple times while flying on Appa over the past few days. Aang had later told him that the primates were generally peaceful and playful-but if you got too close to a mother with young, or woke a pair up, they were likely to attack.

Desperately, he backpedaled to give himself more room, lashing out with his boomerang as his attacker did a somersault in mid-air and landed alongside him, on her feet. Sokka had a brief instant to realize that its limbs were rather oddly proportioned for a gibbon before it even more uncharacteristically giggled and gave him a hard, precise poke in the right shoulder.

As the teen felt his arm suddenly go limp as putty, the boomerang dropping from his slackening fingers, he realized with a combination of shock, terror, déjà vu, and disbelief who his assailant was, the moonlight playing over her bare belly and long, lashing braid as a gray eye winked at him.

_It's the weirdo circus chick! The one who wears pink and paralyzes people with her touch!_

Desperate, fueled by fear and adrenaline, his left hand flew to his machete and he lunged at Ty Lee, the blade slicing down and sideways at her.

_La damn it, of all the people who could jump me out here...and I already have an arm out of action!_

But she simply evaded him with a quick back flip and then cartwheeled behind the trunk of an oak tree, giving that infuriating giggle as she did so.

_She'll attack from where I least expect it_, Sokka wildly thought as he remembered their two previous encounters, spreading his legs in a wild attempt to stay balanced. He began to lunge towards the tree's right side to trick her, and then flung himself back towards the left, intending to chop into the acrobat.

But Ty Lee was too clever for that, and she pirouetted out from the right side of the trunk, skillfully paralyzing Sokka's right leg at the knee with another well-placed poke behind the kneecap.

With a yelp of fear, Sokka fell heavily into the ferns on his back, slashing the air with his machete.

_NO! NO NO NO NO NO!_

As Ty Lee strode forward, smiling confidently, an excited gleam in her cheerful eyes, he desperately shouted "Get away!" Gripping his weapon's handle in bloodless knuckles he snapped, "I _will _use this if you come any closer, so help me!" An empty threat, but it made him feel better to say it anyhow.

Frowning in mock indignation, she placed her hands on her hips, regarding the machete as she huffed, "Now is that any way to treat someone who's come all this way just to pay you a visit?"

"Yeah, a visit to kill me!" Sokka shot back. "I bet your crazy knife-throwing friend will be here any moment to finish me off, or your princess to fry me like a fish!"

"Mai and Azula?" Ty Lee replied, chuckling. "Oh don't worry cutie, they're a long way away from here in the transport and off in dreamland. It's just you and me in these woods, the way I want it."

"So you can kill me yourself and impress Psycho Princess?" Sokka tensely hissed, his teeth bared in a grin of terror. "Bring her my head and brag to her all about how you singlehandedly killed yourself a Water Tribe Warrior and one of the Avatar's closest companions? Well I'm not gonna make it easy for you!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened as her face twisted in disgust. Then a smile came back to her face as she twittered, "Kill a guy like you cutie? And do something that nasty with your head? I'd much rather spend a bit of quality time with you instead."

As she finished her sentence, the acrobat suddenly leapt at Sokka again. As he kicked out with his left leg, she expertly grasped his ankle and began to lift it upward. Her strength was shocking, belying her trim frame. Despite Sokka's wild resistance, Ty Lee was able to swiftly lift his leg off the ground far enough to give him another pinch to the back of the knee, paralyzing the left leg as well.

Snatching up a stick, she shrugged her shoulders as she apologetically told him, "Sorry I have to do this sweetie," before pinning his left arm with a swing of the branch, and rendering Sokka unable to use his fighting knife. The rest was quick and inevitable.

Now the youth was totally helpless.

It occurred to him that now might be a good time to shout for help, as un-warrior like as it was.

Drawing in a lungful of air, he began to scream, "AANG!" but was cut off by the sudden, terrifying pressure of two slim fingers above his larynx.

Grey eyes narrowed, his assailant sternly droned, "I really, really wouldn't do that if I were you. I know some pathways for chi that can _seriously_ spoil your day if I block them, or worse. Don't make this harder on yourself than you can help," she hinted.

Chilled at the implication, the Water Tribe youth submitted. He made no reply, keeping silent even as Ty Lee warily withdrew her fingers from his throat.

"Are you going to torture me?" he asked in a strained voice. "Please, don't-"

"Of course not!" Ty Lee twittered in amazed mirth. "Unless you consider this torture," she silkily added as she swung one of her long legs across his body so that she was now straddling his thighs.

He could feel her weight settle across him, feel her warmth through their clothes. And suddenly, he understood what that excited gleam in the acrobat's eyes was. It was lust. Desire. Not for his blood or to see him dead, but for passion. For his body.

In disbelief, Sokka watched as Ty Lee's hands went behind her back to unfasten her collar, even as she seductively smiled at him. The broad hoop of fabric was flung away into the ferns.

_Great fucking Tui!_ Sokka's mind shrieked. _This Fire Nation girl wants to have sex with me! _

_But that's-that's impossible! I'm Sokka, for La's sake! No one wants to have sex with an inept, non bending, pitiful loser like me, and a girl from the Fire Nation least of all! _

The pink silk shirt was next, and as she pulled it above her head, Sokka got a very good look at her abundant breasts as they bounced free, jiggling in a rather alluring manner.

_BOOBS! _Sokka's inner voice shouted in silent, lecherous astonishment. _She's showing you her bare boobs! Her boobs, right there in front of you! Holy seal SHIT, her BOOBS!_ He felt embarrassed, excited, and flabbergasted all at once.

Ty Lee gave him a knowing smile as she deliberately slapped her chest in a sideways motion, making her melons buck and sway. It was almost hypnotic.

_Look at those boobs quiver! Great La, that is HOT!_

"Like what you see, don't you?" she asked him, grinning impishly.

"Very much so," Sokka breathily admitted, the crimson heat of desire welling up within his own body now as he tore his gaze from her bare chest and midriff, focusing on her eyes. He felt his member become engorged and stiff, forming a bulge in his pants.

Ty Lee noticed it too, putting her hand to her mouth as she giggled in pleasure, "My, someone's ready to go!"

_Oohhh, you bet I am! In spite of myself,_ he mentally added.

Flushing with a mixture of pride and embarrassment, Sokka turned his head as he grudgingly whined, "Why did you have to use that chi paralyzing thing on my moving parts?"

"It's because you were just acting so _unreasonable_ towards me at first cutie," Ty Lee shrugged with a smile, even as she began to run her fingers along his cloth sheathed shaft.

Sokka moaned at the sharp flood of pleasure, back arching against the forest floor.

"Guess, that'll teach me to be so hostile with my greetings," he said dryly, eyes closed.

Ty Lee giggled, making her breasts quiver again.

_Those gorgeous boobs!_

"Well, are you going to be more sociable _now_, sweetie?" Ty Lee coyly asked him.

"Lots more, believe me," Sokka grinned up at her. "And I'm pretty ready to get started."

"Well first, I'd like a better look at that handsome body of yours," she replied seductively before she promptly began to remove his shirt. Sokka couldn't help a smug grin.

With his arms immobile, removing his upper garment was a rather awkward task, but between the teen arching his back and Ty Lee manipulating his arms, Sokka soon found himself lying supine on his shirt, arms partly spread-eagled as the moonlight shone on his bare chest and abs. For good measure, she removed the leather tie from his wolf-tail, allowing his hair to fall free.

Ty Lee certainly enjoyed the sight of his sculpted muscles, putting her hands to her cheeks with an excited squeal, proclaiming "Oh great Agni, you're not just cuter, but even _hotter_ than I imagined with your shirt off! And that hair! It's _so_ **sexy** when you have it down!"

"Then show me how sexy you think it is," he invited, breathing heavy.

Her response was to lean forward, and he felt the warm, thrilling pressure of her ample breasts against his skin, her hands playing over his chest and upper flanks and shoulders, their touch like a wonderful flame that made him groan.

With a half-playful, "No biting now," she offered him one of her boobs, the areola a dark disk of flesh in the moonlight.

Greedily, he accepted it, taking her hardened nipple and pulling at it with pursed lips, occasionally flicking it with his tongue.

Resting on her hands and knees above him, Ty Lee gave quavering moans of pleasure, her head tilted back as Sokka sucked at her tit, punctuated with an occasional squeal whenever he probed or nipped her nipple.

The mounting spiral of desire building between both enemies swept them away, and Ty Lee then withdrew her breast from his mouth with an audible _pop._ She exchanged it with the left, which Sokka immediately latched onto, teasing her with curling tongue and light scrapes of his teeth.

With some reluctance, she gave him a meaningful look before backing away and pulling free, raising herself into a squatting position and hurriedly taking off her skirt, then her underwear, flinging them away before she stood erect.

_HOLY TUI and LA, her VAGINA! She's _really _serious about screwing me! She's showing me the first __vagina__ I've ever seen!_

It was shocking and alluring and exciting all at once, and Sokka felt like he was in some incredibly lucid dream as he regarded the girl standing nude before him. His throat felt half-constricted as his eyes traveled over her body, over the pale valley between her breasts, her flat, toned belly, the growing triangle of curly light brown hair between her legs, and the alluring, awaiting slit nestled among it.

"Wow. Just-wow," was all he could muster. Now the passionate heat was becoming a fever.

She gave him another chiming giggle, amused and somewhat self-conscious, before kneeling to slip off his sealskin boots. As she did so, Sokka realized that he was starting to feel sensation in his arms again. He also realized the full magnitude of what was about to happen when the acrobat began to fumblingly undo his waistband.

"Wait!" he urged, his voice both husky from lust and slightly strained by tension.

She stopped, liquid gray eyes regarding him with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You sure you want to go through with this?" the Water Tribe youth warned her. "Are you really certain you want to cross this line? I mean, we don't exactly know each other very well, far less have reason to trust each other."

Ty Lee looked down at him, her expression thoughtful and a little doubting as she gently caressed his taut abs with the knuckles of her left hand.

"Well, I trust _you_," she replied at length. "I trusted you enough to come here all on my own, with no weapons but my chi blocking, hoping I'd have the luck to catch you alone. And did Agni ever smile on me in that regard!" she joyfully added.

"And what about you?" she addressed him, voice softening as she gave him a gentle smile. "Do _you_ trust _me_?"

"Put your face up to mine and I'll tell you," Sokka answered.

A cautious expectation coming into her features, his nude accoster did so. And immediately, lifting up his head, Sokka's lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss. She sighed in pleasure as she responded in kind, her trim form pressing down against his.

Initially, it felt rather awkward and bizarre locking lips with Ty Lee. Among other things, she was not only an enemy of theirs, but only the third girl outside his family he'd ever kissed, and he was painfully aware of the moonlight raining down on them, the white disk that he knew was Yue seeming uncomfortably like a great staring eye. But surely, Arnook's daughter wasn't the type to begrudge him these snatched moments of happiness, he thought.

Ty Lee's delight and clear enthusiasm over making out with him also went a long way towards smashing any remaining inhibitions Sokka felt to pieces. She moaned into his lips in approval as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, explored his freed hair with her hands, gliding them over his shoulders and nape, her legs wrapping around his.

He couldn't help thrusting up slightly against her pelvis at her touch, and Ty Lee gave a quavering moan at the feel of his stiff member brushing her, gray eyes half-lidded. They parted, and Ty Lee continued to clutch his hair as she kissed his forehead, then each of his cheeks, before sitting up, her face flushed as she teasingly commented, "Feels to me like someone's ready for the main act," wide eyes twinkling.

"I'm more than ready," Sokka groaned back, flushed as well.

"Then let's see if you perform as well as you kiss," Ty Lee replied as she undid and pulled off his pants, and then untied his loincloth, flinging both articles into the ferns.

She squealed at what it revealed, grinning in excitement. "Oh great Agni, I had no idea you were so _big_ down there! That's one _**nice**_ boomerang you've got cutie!" she enthused, laughing as he blushed a deep, scarlet red.

"Could you _please_ forgo giving your opinion about my private bits?" Sokka groaned in complete mortification as he turned his head to the side.

Gray eyes widened in surprise. "I thought most guys would be delighted to have a girl praise the size of their di-"

"Well I'm not!" Sokka squirmed. "It's embarrassing, especially when you're lying naked in front of her! Besides," he added, his voice growing silkier, "I'd rather see you lying naked in front of me."

There was only enough time for Ty Lee to tilt her head and a quizzical expression to enter her eyes before Sokka's hands shot up and clenched onto each of her upper arms with a grip like iron, pinning them to her sides.

At the same time, using his lower body for leverage, he pulled himself into a squatting position, and in a flash, pushed her over on her back, anchoring her legs with his knees. Now she was the one lying on her back in the ferns.

Her eyes wide with shock, Ty Lee squeaked with surprise at the sudden turn of events, at how quickly and almost effortlessly the Water Tribe youth had flipped her. She struggled and bucked for a few moments against his greater weight, but then gave up with a resigned sigh.

"Looks like the numbness wore off, huh?" she commented with a sheepish grin.

"So it did," Sokka said dryly. "And it looks like I'm the one in control this time. It's time to teach you a lesson, you sneaky slut," he growled.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you cutie?" Ty Lee asked timidly, her voice thin and eyes staring as Sokka felt her body tense underneath him.

"Nah, you're much too hot. I'm just going to show you who's in charge by screwing you senseless instead, you little harlot," Sokka replied as he skillfully shifted his grip so that he was holding her wrists in a tight grip with both hands and raised them over her head. At the same time, he shifted his weight and shuffled backward until he had her legs tightly wedged between his knees.

He could feel the hot, wonderful roundness of Ty Lee's ample breasts beneath his lower chest, and feel her thatch brushing his balls, moistened by her pre-cum.

Normally sensitive to slurs, Ty Lee closed her eyes and arched her back with a slight laugh of pleasure at his harsh words. "Oh yes, I like that. I like hearing you talk dirty to me. Now let's see if you can live up to your boast," she challenged.

"Keep your hands above your head unless I say so, you filthy underage whore," Sokka ordered her before he warily released her wrists, backhanding her breasts to make them quiver. She obeyed as he took her head in his hands and locked lips with her in a fierce, wild kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and briefly wrestling with her own before pulling away.

"Uhhhh..." Ty Lee softly went as Sokka moved downward, deliberately letting his loose hair brush her pale skin as he kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, then the valley between her tits, then her navel.

"Oh yes, yes, please," she panted, gray eyes sparkling with lust in the moonlight as the youth then spread her legs apart.

She moaned in pleasure as he inserted two fingers into her folds, and then gasped as he flicked them apart in a scissors motion, shivering like a leaf. After using his fingers on her for a few moments, Sokka withdrew his hand and placed her legs over his shoulders as he began to munch her rug, sticking his tongue deep into her pussy and parting her walls as he sucked at her labia. While supporting himself on his right arm, he pressed her mounds with his left as Ty Lee gasped ever more loudly, her toes curling and limbs rigid from the burning delight as the Water Tribe teen ate her out.

It was when he began working at her clitoris, his tongue so moist and hot against the flaring bundle of nerves, that the acrobat just couldn't hold it back any longer.

"_Oh scorching Agni!_" she shouted as she came, arching her back and clamping her eyes shut as she gushed into Sokka's mouth.

Reflexively, he jerked back, spitting as he sat up and wiping his lips with the back of his hand while Ty Lee, flushed, spent and boneless from her orgasm, dully regarded him. Her large eyes shone with lust and amazed pleasure at his prowess as she gasped for breath through slackly parted lips. Oh was it beautiful.

"I made you explode like a bomb, didn't I, you slutty Fire girl?" he smugly bragged as he considered the taste of her emission, sweet and pure.

Ty Lee was too drained to do more than give a weak, breathless nod in response and whisper, "Sweet Agni," as she closed her eyes.

"You liked that, didn't you, bitch?" Sokka grinned gleefully. "Oh, and did you know that the juice from your womanhood tastes like honey?"

She giggled in mirthful pride underneath him.

For perhaps several minutes, despite the fierce, throbbing need in his own privates, Sokka graciously let Ty Lee rest and catch her breath, contenting himself with squeezing and pressing her tits, making out, or playing with her long braid, enjoying its silky feel.

"You ready to please _me_ now this time?" Sokka asked at length, suggestively indicating his cock.

"You bet I am!" she replied, winking as she gave a little smile. "Show me what you can do with that boomerang, cutie!" she urged.

"Then keep those hands above your head you slut," Sokka roughly commanded, "because in a few seconds you'll need them for support while I screw the living crap out of you."

Rising to his feet, he tightly clutched the acrobat's calves just above her knees and dragged her into an upside down position, spreading her legs wide apart to receive his package. Her braid coiling under her inverted crown, Ty Lee scrabbled briefly and dug her splayed fingers into the soil as she shifted herself into as stable a stance as she could, using the heels of her hands to support her weight.

Crouching over her, Sokka tossed his hair out of the way as he met her wide eyes and gazed at her inverted breasts, drooping toward her collarbone. He could hardly hold back his excitement as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock against her folds before driving it inward, partly to lubricate it with her emission, partly to tease her. Her gasp told him he was succeeding.

Grinning, he penetrated her slit deeper, until he felt his head brush a membrane partway inside her. He knew what that meant.

Even as his own body throbbed with need, he asked the girl beneath him, "You ready for this? For me to go the _whole _way?"

Ty Lee just nodded, closing her eyes.

Plunging forward, he felt her hymen stretch, then rupture as he penetrated her all the way, thrusting into her virgin womb.

"Uuunnnngghhh!" Ty Lee went, nearly collapsing at the pain with a sharp gasp before biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Pulling her legs upward, Sokka tightened his grip, apologetic as he said, "Sorry about that." He could see and smell the blood from the broken barrier. "Hope it doesn't hurt too bad."

"I'd have to go through it sometime anyway," she gaspingly answered, eyes swimming.

His thrusts were careful and slow at first, letting his partner's body adjust to the new sensation as she panted and gasped, beads of sweat shining on her flawless skin. She was wonderfully hot and tight around his dick, and he sighed in pleasure with each lunge.

It was too much for Ty Lee, his thick erect penis pressing right up against her g-spot.

"Aww yes, yes...faster...oh holy Agni, you're so big...and hard!...faster, _faster_!" Ty Lee begged.

Sokka was more than happy to pick up the pace, shoving himself deep into her womb over and over. Falling into a red haze of passion, sweat trickling over his brown skin, he braced himself as his thrusts rapidly became stronger, harder, and faster. Ty Lee gasped and moaned as she took it, her mouth dumbly slack and her lustrous eyes glazed.

"You like that, don't you slut?" he taunted as he rammed his penis into her again and again. "You enjoy getting screwed by the enemy, don't you?" Ty Lee could only manage to nod.

Her fingers gripping the dirt like a hawk's talons, she assisted Sokka by angling her hips up at his every time he worked her pussy, sending a white hot, trembling burst of pleasure through her brain. Now, his blue eyes half-shut, he was screwing her with everything he had, grinning in delight at his control over her, at the privilege of that control, at how her melons wildly bounced with each plunge of his hips and tug of his hands, at how he was the lucky guy who got to take her virginity, at the warmth of her stunningly beautiful body and the almost shocked yet dull expression on her face.

The pleasure and need radiating from that cherub face just turned him on even more.

Now he could feel her hot cervix tightening against his shaft with every thrust, a sign she was about to climax again. At the same time, Sokka sensed his own orgasm was very near. Now it was a question of which dam would break first.

It was Ty Lee who lost. Sokka felt her womanhood clench tightly around his dick as she arched her back, crying out "_Oh Agni!_" into the moonlight forest, her lithe young body quaking with her second orgasm of the night. As her fluids gushed hotly over his stiff cock, Sokka desperately pulled up at her legs as her body slackened, urging her, "Don't you dare collapse on me now, Fire girl!"

Now his own excitement was reaching its peak, and after three more wild thrusts, it was Sokka's turn to climax, a boiling, crimson gush of ecstasy as his sperm flooded Ty Lee's virgin womb. He continued to ejaculate into her as he carefully lowered her to the forest floor in a squat, lean brown body arching over hers.

Breathing heavily, supporting himself on his elbows so as not to crush her with his weight, Sokka remained inside Ty Lee as he finished letting his semen spurt into her. They stayed like that for a minute or two, relishing each other's warmth and the feel of bare skin touching as they inhaled each other's scent.

Then, weary, their genitals covered in and dripping with each other's sex fluids, both teens separated, Sokka taking a deep breath as he withdrew from Ty Lee and sat back on his hams, resting his shoulders against a handy sapling. Raising herself off the forest floor, semen and blood dripping out of her snatch onto the moss, Ty Lee shakily crawled over to him like a stalking frog and embraced her fuckbuddy, shutting her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, both gasping for breath, their hearts beating wildly.

They remained motionless like this for a time, enjoying the afterglow, before Ty Lee gave a blissful, shuddering sigh. Raising her head slowly, she smiled as her gaze met Sokka's.

"Talk about one awfully steamy night, huh cutie?" she giggled.

Sokka laughed. "That's for sure."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked, placing her head back against his chest.

"Spirits did I ever! Other then the whole having-you-render-me-paralyzed thing and causing me to miss a chance at some meat," he wryly half teased, making her giggle bashfully. "And you, did I live up to your high expectations?"

"Oh Agni, you bet you did cutie," she replied, voice sultry and delighted. "You made my trip more than worth it."

Sokka grinned in pleasure like a sated wolf at the praise of his performance, basking in the adulation for several seconds. "Since it was your first time, I'm...I'm sorry about hurting you when I went in like that, making you cry. And when I called you nasty names, I didn't actually mean them."

"It's okay," she assured him with a forgiving smile. "It's better already, and you more than made up for it. Thank you though," she added. "As for the dirty talk, that just got me all the wetter."

Suddenly aware of the moon's position in the sky, Sokka's body jerked in surprise and worry.

"Spirits! Sorry Ty Lee, but I've got to get back to camp and hope my friends haven't woken up to notice I'm gone. In fact, they're probably looking for me already," he said apprehensively, teeth on edge as he stood up, hurriedly brushed himself off, and began to collect his clothing. He could just imagine how his sister would react if she caught him like this, naked in the woods and exchanging intimacies with one of Azula's right-hand girls who'd fought them less than a week ago. Toph would just explode.

Galvanized by the same realization, Ty Lee's eyes widened with shock as she looked at the moon, gasping, "Great Agni, you're right!" as she leapt to her feet. "And I've got an even longer way to travel than you probably do!"

Already donning and tying his loincloth, Sokka asked, "You still calling that tank you chased us in home?"

"Yeah," she confirmed as she hiked up her pants. "Mai's a pretty sound sleeper, but Azula can wake up fairly easily sometimes, and if she's been up long enough to realize I'm not just going for a bathroom break or practicing my moves-well, I'll be lucky to just get a tongue lashing about how I'm so dumb to think I can ever find the circus again," she finished, pulling her shirt over her head.

As he pulled up his own pants, Sokka's panic was further increased when he suddenly heard, still fairly far off, his sister shout out, "Sokka! Sokka, where _are _you?"

"Oh shit!" he yelped, grabbing his shirt and almost shoving it onto him. "My sister's coming, and she will _not_ be pleased to find you here! Get going!" he hissed at her.

What made it even more frightening was the awareness that if Katara was looking for him, Toph was almost certainly with her as well, and probably Aang too.

And indeed, his suspicions were confirmed by a girlish cry of "Snoozles! Where are you! If this is some game you're playing, I'm going to earthbend the snot out of you!"

Oh Spirits, she was mad too!

Eyes wide, Sokka flashed back towards Ty Lee, desperately hissing, "Get into a tree! Or at least on top of a big log!"

"A tree? Why?" she asked quizzically, her eyes dull and confused.

"Because one of my friends is not only an expert earthbender, she's blind too, and has learned to tell where people are by feeling the vibrations they make as they walk-or even as they breathe! And neither she nor my sister has _**any**_ patience for members of the Fire Nation, believe me! But she can't detect you if you're on wood."

That was all Ty Lee needed to hear. After slipping her shoes back on, the acrobat ran to a low-hanging branch, leapt, caught it, and then swung her legs up onto the bough, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Her breathing heavy, clothes disheveled, she sat there for a few moments, looking down at the Water Tribe youth.

She gave that perky, always optimistic smile, her face aglow with excitement, satisfaction, fondness, and delight. And a fierce longing.

Unaccountably, Sokka found himself gripped then by a bizarre kind of melancholy, and he frowned. It made no sense.

This girl was the confidant of Princess Azula herself, an enemy even more terrible than Zuko at his worst. She had the terrifying ability to block chi, to prevent bending and render limbs useless. She was fast, freakishly agile, amazingly strong, and had used all these skills on both him and his sister before-and would probably do so in the future. Last but not least, she was a member of the Fire Nation, spreaders of death and destruction, the people who had taken his mom's life and messed up everyone else's.

But now, under a gleaming moon in the stillness of the forest, looking up at the sweet, bubbly, stunning girl who he'd just made love to, who'd come all this way for a tryst with him, he could only feel what an awful shame it was that the two of them had to be enemies, and how much he wished he could just take the acrobat back with him to camp. Forever.

"Sokka!" his sister's voice rang out again, closer.

"I feel him this way, Sugar Queen!" Toph revealed from in front of her.

Jerking erect, Ty Lee gathered herself to leap away through the branches, but was brought up short by a hissed command from Sokka.

"Wait!" he urged.

When she turned to look down at him, body still braced for flight, he hurriedly asked her, "I just want to know, why? Why did you come all this way, risk the anger of your princess, risk the anger of my _friends_, to say nothing of my own aggression, just for the chance to have a fling with an enemy? If something had gone wrong with your chi-blocking tricks, I could've easily killed you."

"But you wouldn't have," she calmly replied.

Sokka sputtered in mirth. "Oh, so now you're the authority on my behavior as a warrior," he deadpanned. "And believe me, cuteness isn't exactly a guarantee of survival when you're in my sights. You seem awfully certain that it is though."

"I _am_ certain," she said simply. "That you're good at heart, I mean."

"Oh? How?"

"I can see it in your aura, cutie," she replied.

"Sokka! Answer us!"

After a wild glance back, Sokka turned back to Ty Lee, saying, "Aura? What in Tui's name is an aura?"

"It's the energy field around your body, generated by your chi," she hurriedly explained. "Most people can't see them, but I can. Yours is a beautiful mixture of blue and purple you know," she informed him approvingly. "And since we started having our way with each other, it now has these beautiful little silver bursts in it!"

"What does that say about me then? And be quick before my sister catches you," he added.

"Well, the purple means you're noble, classy, and level-headed, while the blue means you're clever, thoughtful, and fierce."

He was impressed. "Yeah, that pretty much describes me to perfection. And I assume if this aura stuff is real, you like what you see in that, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. " But there's more. I like how you're so loyal to your friends, how you're so confident in your own skin Sokka. Your looks certainly don't hurt your cause either. Nor does that boomerang of yours," she giggled.

He blushed, and then sighed. "It's not fair," he groaned.

Ty Lee just nodded sadly in agreement.

It was now or never, and he knew that she had to go right away. She did too.

But there was just enough time for one last moment of pleasure, a brief parting gift.

In a flash, Ty Lee was hanging upside down from the branch by her knees, braid dangling as she seized Sokka's head and slammed her lips against his in a fleeting yet fierce kiss. After parting, still hanging upside down, she pulled her shirt downward to give him one last look at her bare melons, lightly jerking her body to make them quiver.

Then, righting herself on the branch with that inhuman agility, she pulled her shirt back down, waved to him, and was gone, effortlessly bouncing and tumbling away through the treetops.

Sokka had barely enough time to get his hair back into its proper style and look halfway presentable before Katara and Toph appeared through the trees.

"There you are!" his sister shouted, brows furrowing. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods!"

"Yeah Snoozles!" Toph chimed in. "And why didn't you answer when we called your name? We've been worried sick about you!"

"Whoa, calm down," he urged, hands held out. "I'm fine guys," he assured them. "I was just taking a walk and wanted to be alone."

"In fact," he added dreamily, a smile of bliss curling over his features, "one could say this was the best walk I've _ever_ had." And then, pleased with his private knowledge, he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka just strikes me as a lover of breast meat to be honest. <strong>


End file.
